For The Love Of VAMPIRES! DISCONTINUED
by PyromaniacVIIIXIII
Summary: Axel Flynn, Sora Akega, and Demyx Rodurez all live in an apartment. Axel thought his life was screwed up with the disapperances happening but then his life gets mixed with a group of three vampires. Now he has to help them out. Fem.Roxas/Axel
1. Chapter 1

this came to mind while i was reading some stories do NOT ask what the hell i was thinking lol just enjoy

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A girl with spikey blonde hair that reached her shoulders stood there against the wall the moon hidden by the clouds making everything dark. A lit ciggarete hung from her lips. People passed by her not paying attention thinking she was just some normal girl who smoked. But they were wrong. Very wrong.

The girl stepped into the light of the street lamp making her body viewable to anyone. Her hair fell in blonde spikes to her shoulders and she had dark blue eyes that were outlined with eyeliner. She wore a longsleeved white button up silk shirt only the first three buttons button leaving her stomach exposed. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her right wrist covered with a black wrist band her middle finger and pointer finger each held a ring. Her left wrist held a chain bracelt that wrapped around three times.

She wore a black choker and two chains around her neck. She wore dark tight blue jeans with black boots and a black studded belt.

Her name was Roxas Kaze. She lived in a place known as Twilight Town. A city that was huge with inhabitants. There were many places to hang out like clubs and bars. The perfect place for her and her two boys to hide. Who are her two boys well you'll meet them later on. Anyways, this was the perfect hideway from any hunters. You see Roxas wasnt human...She was a vampire. And her and her two boys were the last of there kind.

Roxas took a drag of the ciggerate blowing the smoke out of her mouth a satisfied smirk curling onto her lips as she found her first victum. A young male with bleach blonde hair and green eyes. Perfect.

She threw her ciggarete to the ground stomping on it with her foot before heading over to the boy. She approaches him quietly."Whats the matter are you lost?" She asked running her hand across the boys chest. The boys cheeks flush as he starts to studder.

"K..Ki...Kinda."

"Aww poor thing I'll help you." She cooes before grabbing his hand and leading him through an ally way.

"Y..you sure i..its safe to..com..come do..down here at night." He said neverously looking around. Roxas smiles sweetly at the boy.

"No not really."

The boy blinks at Roxas before she pushes him up against the wall baring her fangs. She sinks her fangs into his neck making her victum scream. The scream wasent heard by anybody that night. It fell on deaf ears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Smile for the camera Axie!"

"Got dammit Demyx get that thing out of my face and I told you to stop calling me Axel. A-X.E.L. Got it memorized?" A red head known as Axel snaps at his mullet haired friend.

Demyx rolls his blue/green eyes. "Yeah Yeah mabye Sora will be more interesting." He took his camera and hoped over to Sora.

Axel sighs running his hand through his red spikes before plopping down on his black leather couch. Grabbing the remote, he flips on the tv the news comming on.

"Hey guys shut up." He snaps at the two making them shut up instantly. He turns up the volume on the tv leaning forward.

_"Last night. Two parents called in that there 16 year old son Daniel Roku went missing. The police have yet to find him. If you see this boy please contact authorites."_They show a picture of the boy with pale blond hair and green eyes.

Axel grunts before switching the channels. "Seems everyones going missing these days." He mutters to himself taking a sip of his coke.

"What was that about?" Demyx asked while leaning against the back of the couch.

"Another kid went missing." Axel said bluntly slouching down into the couch. He flipped randomly through the channels searching for something to watch.

"Seems everyones been disappearing latley," A teen with spikey brown hair and baby blue eyes said leaning beside Demyx. Demyx quickly snapped a picture of Sora while he wasent looking.

"Hey!"Sora launches himself and Demyx who squeaks and jumps away from the younger teen.

Axel ignored the two, stopping on a random channel. He dropped the remote on the coffee table leaning back. They jumped when they heard a bang on the door.

"Will you three please be quiet! its 7:00 in the morning. Some people are trying to sleep." An elderly voice said from behind the door.

"Sorry Mrs. Flowers." Demyx called back. They heard her grumble and shuffle back to her room.

"Cranky old woman." Axel grumbled when he heard her door click shut.

Sora took the chance while Demyx was distracted to snatch the camera out of his hands. "Hey!" Demyx protested trying to get his camera back. Sora held it out of his reach grinning. "Comeon give it back." Demyx whined trying desperatly to reach for his camera. Sora was shorter than him and he couldnt even reach his camera!

"Give him the camera before he starts crying." Axel said from his spot laying over the couch. He picked himself up grabbing his ciggerates. He placed one into his mouth and steped outside on the little porch that was connected to the apartment room. He places his hand up to his mouth lighting up the ciggerate with his favortite black flame designed lighter.

He took a drag of the ciggerate, blowing the smoke out of his mouth as the cool Saturday morning air brushed against his bare chest. His red spikes brushed across his face the wind messing them up more than they already were.

Sora frowned but handed the mullet haired boy back his camera. Not expecting it, Demyx quickly snapped a picture of Sora leaving him dazed and confused. Demyx giggles and darts off into his room. Sora sat on the floor trying to blink the light out of his eyes.

Axel smirked when he heard Sora try to get into Demyxs room throwing curses and threats at the mullet haired boy like if he put those pictures on the internet he would kill him in the most painful way possible.

Axel finished off the ciggerate throwing the butt of the ciggerate over the railing before heading back inside. He passed by Sora who at the moment backed up and ran full force at the door knocking himself on his ass.

"Your not superman." Axel said going into his room. Walking over to his closet, he pulls out a sleevles black shirt and dark blue jeans. Pulling them on he searches the room for his black converses. "Sora were are my shoes?" He said sticking his head out his door.

"Couch." Sora said not looking away from trying to pry the door open.

Axel rolled his eyes going over to the couch. He stuck his hand under the couch but quickly retracted it when something sharp scratched his hand. "Sora come get your cat before it becomes a football for our next game." Axel growled earning a hiss in return.

Sora, forgetting completly about killing Demyx, ran over to the couch scooping up the kitten from under the couch. Holding the the fur ball, as Axel called him, to his chest, he stroked the cats fur. "Dont worry Fluffy Axel's not going to use you as a football I wont let him." He cooes to the cat.

Axel twitches. "Seriously Sora you talk to that damn ball of fluff as if it were a human." He said while lacing up the red laces of his black converses.

Sora just huffs and stalks off to his room. Axel rolled his eyes grabbing his keys off the table. "Dont kill each other while im gone." He called back to them before leaving the apartment. He threw his hair into a ponytail lazily before getting onto his bike.

He sped off down the road heading for the gas station in which he worked. He looked at his watch. 8:10. Dammit he was late and his boss was going to kill him! He quickly parked his bike and ran inside.

"Your late." A small voice chimed. Axel stared blankly at his friend Yuffie before heading behind the counter. "Your lucky Saix isnt here right now."

"He isnt." Axel sighed in relief.

"Nope." Yuffie grinned and sat ontop of the sat down on the stool placing his head in his arms. "Tired?"

A grunt was the only thing she got for a reply.

"Told you you shouldnt have stayed so late at Xigbars...but noooooooo you didnt listen to me." Axel strikes a hand out pushing the little black haired girl off the counter making her sqeak as she hit the floor. "Owww that hurt." She whined picking herself up from the floor dusting off her light colored blue jeans.

"Good." Axel grumbled laying his head back in his hands. Yuffie huffed before stalking off to the back. She stops before entering the door.

"Remember you got trash duty today."

Axel made a face making Yuffie snicker and skip into the back. Axel, knowing he wasnt going to be able to sleep without being mutated by Yuffie, sat up grabbing a magazine to keep himself entertained.

The first few hours of work flew by. Around 12 Yuffie took over the cash register. "Im going smoke. Be right back." Axel mumbled before heading out the back door. He leaned against the wall putting a ciggerate into his mouth, lighting it. He leaned back closing his eyes letting the wind blow through his messily.

He heard something like a crash but ignored it thinking it was just some cat. Finishing his ciggerate he throws it on the ground before heading inside not noticing the figure that had been watching him.

Axel went back inside grabbing his stuff. "Ill see you Monday."

"Seeya Axel!" She called checking out a customor. Axel went outside running straight into Sora and Demyx.

"What are yall doing here."

"Came to see if you were off cause Marluxia wants us to stop by." Sora said bouncing up and down. Axel looked at Demyx with a raised an eyebrow.

"Did you give him sugar?" Axel asked skeptically. Demyx shakes his head.

"Hey!! Stop talking about me!!" Sora whined pouting. Axel laughed ruffling Soras hair before heading toward his bike. Demyx dragged Sora to his blue pickup truck following Axel out of the parking lot.

They sped off down the road. Before long they pulled up at a two story house. The lawn was freshly mowed and flowers surrounded the house. The wood around the house was a dark burgandy and the window panes were a dark cream color. Axel turned off his motercyle just as Marluxia walked onto the porch wearing a button up pink shirt and black pants.

"Hi there pinky" Axel said with a grin turning off his motercyle. Marluxia raised a pink eyebrow. His dark blue eyes landed on Sora and Demyx as they got out of the truck. He let the three into the house closing the door behind them.

"Why you so quiet Marly. This isnt like you." Axel said while plopping down on the black satin couch. Sora plopped down beside him loving the smell that filled the room from the roses on the table.

Marluxia sits in the dark pink/maroon chair across from the couch. Demyx sat on the arm of the chair. "Yeah your usually not this quiet." He said placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Marluxia sighed running a hand through his pink hair.

"Remember Larxene?" He said softly. Sora picks his head up from its place on Axels lap.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend. We broke up two days ago. And that night when I tried to call her cell phone it went straight to the voicemail. I called her house and her parents answered. I asked if she was there cause I wanted to apologize to her. They said they hadnt seen her since that afternoon."

Sora sat up completely now. "Did you ever get ahold of her?"

He shook his head. "Ive been searching for her for two days. This is all I found." He showed them a yellow scarf. "Found it in an allyway."

"There have been alot of disapperances around Twilight Town latley." Demyx said rubbing Marluxias back. "If you want we'll help you search for her." He said giving Marluxia a reassuring grin.

He looks toward Axel and Sora and they nod. "Thanks guys." He said with a weak smile.

"Comeon lets go get something to eat im starved." Demyx whined pulling Marluxia up. They all laughed and left the house.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry if this is short im gonna make them long trust me =]]]]

Read and Review =]]]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here=]]]]]] i really have to thank my best friend she helped me alot on this................THANK U JAZZY!!!!!!!!!

Disclamer:I dont own Kingdom Hearts or the characters just the plot =]]]

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxas stepped into the mansion after a full night of hunting. She wondered if her boys had been behaving? She closed the door behind her just as the sun came up. "Riku? Zexion?" She called walking into the main room of the abandoned mansion.

She heard footsteps running from the floor above. She smirked to herself bracing herself as two boys the same age as her both a little taller than her tackled her to the ground. She laughed as they both squeezed her the oldest boy a little taller than her had slate colored hair that covered his left eye and purple/blue eyes. He was wearing a black sleevles shirt and black pants and black boots.

The other boy the middle one. Had shoulder blade length silver hair and aqua eyes he was wearing one fingerless black glove on his right hand. Dark colored blue jeans with mutliple chains attached and black combat boots. He was wearing no shirt so it showed off his well toned chest and stomach.

Roxas laughed up at her two boys ruffling their hair. "Ok off" They both quickly got up helping her up. "Yall didnt destory the place anymore than it already is did you?" She said dusting herself off.

"Now why would we do that?" Riku asked placing a hand on his hip.

Roxas rolled her eyes at Riku a smile on her face. "Im still having my doubts about you." She said poking him in the chest.

Riku pouts crossing his arms over his chest sticking his nose into the air.

Roxas laughs walking towards two huge double doors. "Drama queen."

Riku squeaks. "Im not a drama queen!'' he said chasing after her and Zexion. Zexion snickered covering his mouth with his hands. Riku bares his fangs at his brother.

"Comeone mom**(1)** take it back." Riku pleaded chasing after his 'mother'

Roxas taps her chin. "No I dont think I will." She said cockly smirking.

"Your so mean." Riku grunted.

Roxas laughed and wrapped her arms around Riku. "You know im just playing."

Riku hugs her back grinning. "Yeah I know."

"Now lets get to bed im tired." She said through a yawn. Riku grinned picking his mother up bridal style making her squeak. "What are you doing!"

Riku laughed and jumped up flying toward the ceiling. Zexion soon follows after them. They hang upside down falling asleep as soon as the sun shown through the window.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sora squeaked as he was yanked out of the bed. He landed on the floor with a thud. "DAMMIT DEMYX ITS SUNDAY YOU GETTING ME UP EARLY FOR." he screamed squeezing his eyes shut.

He heared two sets of giggles. He snapped his baby blue eyes open. "AHHH KAIRI..NAMINE..THIS ISNT FUNNY IM NOT DRESSED.'' He screamed his face turning as red as Axels hair as he tried to cover himself up with the blanket.

The two girls squeak and run out of the room laughing. Sora got up grumbling rubbing the back of his head. He slipped on a white t-shirt and black sweat pants before heading out into the living room where Kairi,Namine and Demyx were.

Demyx looked back grinning at his best friend. "They woke you up too?"

"Yes" Sora grumbled sending a glare to the two girls who just smiled innocently. "Did they get Axel yet?"

"Would but he's not here." Kairi said leaning forward. "Wonder were my big brother went?"

"Probley stayed with Marluxia. Cant remember." Demyx said scratching the back of his neck.

"You cant remember anything Demyx not even if it was important." Sora said with a grin.

"Hey yes I can!" Demyx protested.

"Ok then where did we go last weekend?"

Demyx falls into silence blinking his blue/green eyes.

"Told you." Sora says laughing. Demyx crosses his arms over his chest leaning back into the couch. Kairi jumps up from the couch.

"Axel isnt here so yall two will have to do."

"Do for what?" Demyx and Sora ask at the same time.

"Take us to Luxords bar. Axel used to take me and Nami every sunday. And since he aint here........." She gives them puppey dog eyes.

"Umm......sure I guess." Sora said hesitantly.

"Yay!" Kairi jumps at Sora hugging him. "Thank you now go get dressed." She says pushing him toward his room as Namine pushes Demyx into his room.

"Wait why are you coming into the room with me?" Sora squeaked as she closed the door behind her.

"Cause Im picking out your oufit, Dont worry Namine is picking out Demyx's oufit". They both heard a squeak from next door and Namines soft voice.

Kairi grabs some clothes grinning at Sora.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sora and Demyx now stood infront of Luxords bar known as the Ace of Spades. Demyx and Sora look at each other uneasily. They were both dressed in good pants and had their black trainers on. Demyx had on a light blue dress shirt and Sora in a dark blue dress shirt.

The two girls giggle Kairi wearing a red spaggetti strapped dressed and Namine the same type of dress only white. Kairi grabbed Soras hand and Namine grabbed Demyx's hand pulling them into the bar/club.

Music blasted from the large speakers tables everywhere many people mingling around some dancing.

"Ahhh Kairi, Namine. Welcome back." A man with blonde hair and a blonde gottee said coming over to them hugging the two girls. "Who are these two?"

"These are two of Axel's Roommates. Demyx Rodurez and Sora Akega."

"Nice to meet you." He said in his british accent shaking both of the boys hands. "Comeon in have some fun." He leads them further into the club. "So Kairi were is your brother?" He said wrapping his arm around the smaller girls shoulder.

"I think he stayed at Marluxia's house." She said sitting at the bar.

Luxord walked behind the counter leaning forward. "Never knew him to stay with Marluxia."

''His ex-girlfriend Larxene went missing two days ago and we promised to help him." Sora said while leaning his elbow on the counter.

Luxord blinked. "Larxene.....Larxene Kuruko...The badass girl that can kick any boys ass..Got herself kidnapped?!?!?" He busted out laughing.

Namine and Kairi rolled their eyes at the blonde haired bartender. Luxord finally calmed down shaking his head.

"I heard about those disappearances but hey what can we say. If your stupid enough to stay out past midnight then thats your problem." Luxord said while taking out cokes for the two teens.

"Oh lord." Sora grumbled under his breath.

"What is it little dude?" Luxord asked curious of why Sora was glaring at the door.

"Seifer Alsmay."

Luxord turned to the door were a tall pale blond haired boy with a scar across his face. "Oh him ive seen him here once before but after that no. Wonder why he decided to come back?"

Namine and Kairi turned in the direction the boys were looking. "Whats so bad about him?" Kairi asked blinking trying to figure out why Sora was glaring the boy down.

"He's a jackass." Sora grumbled taking a sip of his coke.

Kairi blinks. "Wow. What did he do to you to make you hate him so much."

"I'd...rather not talk about it." Sora said quietly. Kairi didnt push it any further letting it go.

"This person must be really good to be able to get away with so many disappearances and not get caught." Namine said while winking at a boy who passed by them.

Demyx grunted rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"I heard from someone that they think its a teenager." Luxord said mixing a drink for one of his customers.

"Know that abandoned mansion south of town? Some friends from school said that they were passing by one night and said that they heard voices." Demyx said swirling the coke around in his glass.

"Everyones heard noises in that mansion, it's not uncommon."

"What's not uncommon?"

Namine shrieked quickly turning around in the stool. Axel smirked down at Namine cleaning out his right ear with his pinky finger.

"Damn Namine, did you have to shriek so loud?"

Namine covered her mouth with her hand giggling nervously. "Sorry Axel."

"Hey were have you been?" Kairi asked her older brother, placing a hand on her hip.

"Was at Marluxia's last night." Axel said bluntly.

"Where is Marly?" Sora asked spinning around on the bar stool.

"He had to go meet his parents." Axel said through a yawn. "We were up till one searching for Larxene."

"Found anything?" Kairi asked leaning against her brother.

"Nope although we did see two teenage boys walking. Couldnt see what they looked like since it was so dark. What time is it?"

"2:45 why?" Demyx asked, while he grinned at a blonde haired girl that passed by. "I'll be right back." Demyx said mischeviously, getting up and following the girl.

Axel rolled his eyes. And he thought Cloud's cousin,Zack, was a pervert. "Oh yeah Namine, Yuffie wanted me to ask if you seen your brother, Cloud, latley?"

Namine tapped her chin. "No, but the last time I talked to him he was in Hollow Bastion with Leon and Tifa visiting Cid."

Axel ran a hand through his already tosseled hair.

The hours passed by as they say talking about random things.

"Dude, what time is it?" Demyx asked walking over to the window looking out. The sun had already went down and the moon was high in the sky.

"11:45." Luxord said while cleaning a glass.

"Damn, we better get back. You got work tomorrow Axe."

"Be careful." Luxord said to the five teens as they left the bar.

"Where you two heading?" Axel asked his sister and Namine as he got onto his motercycle.

"I guess back home." Kairi said brushing some aburn hair out of her face, growling as the wind pushed it right back into place. Kairi gave up after the seventh try.

Axel shook his head at his sisters actions."How are yall getting home?" Axel asked lighting up a ciggerate.

"We are going to walke since it seems Sora and Demyx left us."

They look around the already empty parking lot.

"Where the hell did those two go. Im so gonna beat their ass for leaving us behind. If yall are walking, please be careful." He said sternly to the two younger girls.

Kairi put her hand on her hip."Axel I may be a girl but that doesnt mean I dont know how to kick a boys ass." The seventeen year old girl said smugly.

Axel rolled his eyes. "I mean it Kairi." He started up his motercycle throwing the butt of the cigg. on the gorund. With that he rode off leaving the two girls in the parking lot.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kairi and Namine walked down the deserted side walk singing.

"My what beautiful voices." A voice said from the wall by a building the the girls just passed. The girls stopped looking behind them.

"Who's there?" Kairi asked not being able to see past were the light from the lamp post ended.

Riku stepped into the lamp light his silver hair shimmering from the moonlight.

Kairi pulled Namine closer to her. "Who are you?" She said defensivley.

A smirk formed on Riku's lips at the girls braveness. He picked up his hands as if surrendering. "Whoa tiger." He said through a chuckle. "Im not gonna hurt you. My names Riku."

Kairi still didnt relax. "Were you following us?"

"No you just happend to pass by me." Riku said placing his hands in the pockets of his dark colored jeans.

"What are you doing out here?" This time it was Namine who spoke up.

Riku shrugged his bare shoulders. "Just looking at the know its dangerous for you to be out here this late right."

"We'll be fine. Thank you very much." Kairi snapped

Riku smirked. "Well I was heading back home why dont you let me walk ya'll home."

Kairi and Namine looked at each other skeptical of the boys politness. "Fine." Kairi said after a few minutes of silence.

Riku moved some silve hair out of his eyes before falling in step with the girls. "So since I told you my name. How bout yall tell me yall's." He said nicely trying not to scare the girls. He could smell the blood rushing through the two girls veins. He felt his fangs sharpen in his mouth.

"Kairi."

"Hmm?" Riku said knocked out of his little trance.

"My names Kairi." The red head said. The blonde next to her smiled. "Namine,"

"So you live here in Twilight Town?" Kairi asked a little more at ease with the silver haired vampire beside her.

"Yeah I live with two of my friends." Riku said staring out ahead of him.

"How come I've never seen you around before?"

"Ahh I never really leave my house much." Riku said in a montone voice. "Is this your house?"

The girls had been to busy talking that they didnt notice they had stopped infront of their house.

"Oh yeah it is....well um thanks for walking us home Riku." Kairi said while walking up to her door. "Seeya round?"

Riku smiled. "Probley so. Night girls."

"Night." They both said before heading into the house.

Riku smirked before walking off into the shadows.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there you go theres chapter 2..Sorry it took me so long to update..ive been busy.

**(1)**The reason they call her mom is because she found them when they were changed and took care of them and helped them through it.

Read and Review=]] Do it and ill give u cookies!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Im here with chapter 4. Yes they do kno french but dont worry im gonna translate it at the end for u people who dont know what it means=]]]]

Disclamer:I dont own Kingdom Hearts or the characters just the plot=]]

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxas looked up when she heard the door to the mansion open. She jumped down from the pillar she was standing on looking toward the entered the mansion closing the door.

"Where have you been?"

This caused Riku to jump snapping his head in the direction of Roxas. He scratched the back of his head. "I was just out in the town."

Roxas calmly walked over to him standing infront of him, the top of her head coming to just above his eyebrows. "You smell like a human? Have you been around a human tonight?" She asked crossing her thin arms over her chest.

"I walked two human girls home that were coming back from a bar." He said softly.

"They didnt suspect anything of you being out so late at night?"

The silver haired vampire blinked. "No but the red haired girl got really tense when I approached them."

"Red head? Did you get their names?"

"The red haired girls name was Kairi and the blonde haired girls name was Namine." Riku said as he followed Roxas to the library.

They walked into the library. The library was vast in size and was dark except for the light from the moon shining in through the windows.

"Zexion!" Roxas called out into the dark library closing the door behind her and Riku.

"Back here." Zexion called back from somewhere in the back of the library.

"Where is the disk with all the profiles of all the people in Twilight Town?" She called heading toward the computers.

"Top drawer. Second folder. Should be titled T.T."

"Book worm." Roxas muttered under her breath heading toward the drawers.

"I heard that!"

She jumped. "Gotdamn vampire hearing." She said glaring into the darkness of the library. She heard a chuckle from somewhere in the back and a snicker come from Riku.

Roxas rolled her dark blue eyes pulling the first drawer open. She pulled out a small silver cd and went to sit at one of the computers.

"What do you need the profiles for?" Riku asked sitting down ontop of the desk beside the computer screen.

Roxas popped the cd into the computer and sat back waiting for it to load. "That girl you mentioned. Kairi. Her name sounds really familiar and if she is from here it will show up." she said while typing her name into the search box on the computer.

Roxas clicked on the first link that came up. The screen loaded showing a picture of a girl with shoulder length aburn hair and blue eyes. She was holding her fingers up in a peace sign and she had a smile on her face. "This is her?" She asked Riku.

Riku leaned over toward the screen some looking over the picture. "Yeah thats her." Roxas leaned forward some reading over the information it gave about the girl.

**Name: Kairi Flynn**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5' 7**

**Weight: 117**

**Blood Type: A**

**Mother: Sakura Flynn**

**Father: Reno Flynn**

**Sibling: Axel Flynn**

Roxas smirked leaning back in the chair. "Thought her name sounded familiar her father is Reno."

"...And so this means what exactly?" Riku asked curious.

"You didnt pick up anything from her scent when you were near her?"

"No she smelled like an ordinary human." Riku said leaning back on his hands.

"Hmmm," Roxas drawled. "Seems she's good at hiding her scent." She chuckled.

"Her scent?"

"I knew Reno for quiet a while." Roxas leaned back in her chair. "Knew him before I met you two."

Zexion, at this time, had walked over and was leaning against the front of the desk looking down at the computer screen.

"And he has what to do with this?" Zexion asked looking up at the eldest of the three.

Roxas chuckled. "Reno is a werewolf." She said simply.

Riku and Zexion tensed up. Riku's nails dug into the edge of the desk. "So that means that Kairi's one too?"

Roxas nodded. "Seems so if she acted so defensively around you." She stretched her arms above her head.

"But it says she has a sibling named Axel. Does that mean we have a family of Werewolves living here?"

Roxas shook her head and leaned forward toward the computer. She typed in Axels name in the search box.

**Name: Axel Flynn**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6'3**

**Weight: 118**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Mother: Cissani Flynn**

**Father: X**

**Step Father: Reno Flynn**

**Sibling: Kairi Flynn**

"They have two different mothers. But who's Axels father?." Zexion asked leaning up from looking at the computer screen.

"Dont know. Never met him." She leaned back placing her feet crossed on the desk infront of her.

"Does that mean that this Axel is a werewolf?" Riku asked moving some of the silver bangs out of his face.

Roxas shook her head. "No." She pulls of Cissani's file on the computer. "Cissani was a human. Well not technically a human. She was what you could call a witch."

"A witch?" Zexion and Riku asked at the same time.

"Yeah. She could persuade someone to do or believe something just by touching them. Some people thought she was just delusional. She believed in werewolves and vampires and things like that that other people called myths. Everyone hated her. They especially got mad when they found out she was pregnant. They thought that her powers would pass down to her baby. So they tried to kill her and Axel before he was even born. They threatened her to tell who the father was but Cissani kept her mouth shut. Reno saved her that day killing anyone that tried to harm her. Why he protected a witch is beyond my understanding. But he loved Cissani all the same. Cissani died a few months later leaving Reno to take care of Axel himself. He raised him for a year by himself until he met Sakura. And thats when Kairi came in. Sakura was a werewolf also, which makes Kairi a werewolf. As for Axel well they found out that when he was five he could control fire. Reno sent him to live in Twilight Town were he knew he would be safe from the villagers." Roxas opened her eyes to find Riku and Zexion staring at her.

"J'envie vos pouvoirs. Juste par le regarder vous pouvez dire leur histoire**(1)**." Zexion muttered making Roxas snicker.

"So Kairi and Axel aren't related at all?" Riku asked.

"Nope."

"Well thats interesting. What happend to Reno and Sakura?"

"Reno still out there somewhere. As for Sakura, I have no clue." Roxas said standing from her spot in the chair. She shut down the computer putting the disk back into the filing drawer. She smirked leaving the two boys in the library.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A tall figure stood in the darkness surrounded by the trees that blocked most of the view of the mansion. A smirked pulled onto the figures lips as his hair danced in the mid-morning wind. The sun started to rise, casting light over the tall figure. Silver knee length hair shined in the light, green/yellow eyes watching the mansion.

"Donc je vous ai trouvé enfin, Roxas**(2)**." The figure said before disappearing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Axel sat at the stool behind the cash register his ipod in his ears. Yuffie was in one of the isles placing things up. The store had no customers whatsoever and it was already 10:00.

"AXEL YOUR CELLPHONE." Yuffie yelled, knowing the red headed teen couldnt hear it.

Axel took the earphones out of his ear at hearing the black haired girls yell.

"Your cell phone." Yuffie said again turning back to her work.

Axel rolled his eyes at the girl before turning off his ipod and answering his phone. "Yo."

"_Axel?"_

"Who else" Axel said with a smirk.

"_Its Larxene." _

The smirk quickly fell from his face as he sat up. "LARXENE!" This caused Yuffie to jump and slam her head against the wall. She grumbled something under her breath glaring at Axel. He waved her off turning his back to her.

"_Yes Axel its me." _ She said softly.

"Wh..Where have you been? Everybodys been looking for you!" Axel motioned for Yuffie to take his spot at the cash register as he went out back.

"_Oh they have?"_

"Yeah. Marluxia's been trying to call you. He's worried sick!" Axel said leaning against the brick wall. He could hear her sigh from the other end.

"_He still cares about me."_ She said softly

"Yes he does. You scared him to death when you disappeared. Poor boy hasnt been the same." He said placing a ciggerate in his mouth and lighting it. "So where are you?"

"_After I broke up with him I couldnt stand the hurt on his face. So I decided to go spend some time with my friend out of town for a while."_

"You could have told someone. Not scare the shit out of everyone by up and leaving." Axel protested.

"_I didnt know people would get worried about me."_ Larxene snapped.

"We're your friends Larxene of course we are going to get worried when you just disappear without us knowing." Axel growled pinching the bridge of his nose. "So you need to talk to Marluxia and reasure him that you are alright."

"_....Alright."_ Larxene said with a sigh.

"Now when I hang up with you, you better call him or Im gonna hunt you down." Axel said a smirk pulling onto his lips as he blew the smoke out of his mouth. He could hear her snicker in the background.

"_Yes mother." _She said sarcastically.

"NOW LARXENE." He heard an eep then a quick bye before the line went dead. The red head smirked placing his phone back in his pocket. He finished off his ciggerate before heading back inside.

Yuffie looked up when the red head reentered the store. "Wanna tell me why you screamed Larxene and startled the hell out of me?" She asked drumming her fingers on the counter.

"No." Axel said simply pushing the black haired girl out of his spot. She squeaked in protest at the red heads actions.

"I really wish you would stop pushing me off of stuff." She said with a huff walking back over to her previous job.

Axel grinned plugging his earphones back into his ear as he took out a magazine.

----------

Roxas sat on one of the pillars in the main room staring straight ahead of her. Zexion and Riku had went off to another part of the abandoned mansion and had left Roxas to herself.

She looked across the vast ballroom area of the mansion. It brought back so many memories. She remembered when she was a kid and this mansion belonged to her fathers friends. They would have balls and things like that to keep everyone in Twilight Town entertained.

She remembered at that same ball was the first time she met Reno. He had been with his father and mother but mostly kept to himself off to the side.

She also remembered that he had only been a few years older than her. She chuckled at the memory of him stuttering when she had got the courage to ask him to dance. After that night she had never heard from Reno are his family again. That was in 1987 was now currently 2009.

Alot of time had passed since she became a vampire. She was changed in 1995 a week after her 18th birthday. In Vampire years she was only fourteen. If Werewolves did like Vampires and froze in one age then Renos age right now would be about 18 considering he became a werewolf before she became a vampire.

She sighed jumping down from the pillar. Now was not the time to be reliving her memories. She shook her head before going off to find Zexion and Riku.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Axel got off of his motercyle placing the helmet on the handle and strapping it down before making his way into his apartment. He had just gotten off work early because Yuffie decided to take over his shift.

As he entered his apartment he was met with quiet. "Demyx?Sora?" He called as he took off his shoes throwing them by the heard the sound of shuffling and then felt himself hit the floor as Demyx jumped on him.

Axel grunted in pain. Despite Demyx seeming so small...he was heavy as hell. "Get off" Axel grumbled pushing the excited dirty blonde haired boy off of him. He got up off the floor with a groan.

"Guys you might wanna come see this!?" Demyx and Axel look at each other before getting up and running over to were Sora was standing infront of the tv.

What they saw on tv was not something they expected to see ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1)**I envy you powers. You can tell a persons history just by looking at them.

**(2)**I finally found you, Roxas

Please review i would really appritiate tips on what i should redo or take out


	4. Authors Note!

**Im sooo sorry ive been inactive latley. Ive had alot of crap to do and i havent **

**been able to get to the story. **

**I need yalls help.I got a writers block for this story and i need for yall to give me **

**an idea. Anything will be good. Anyone can send me ideas just send them**

**as a comment**

**:DD Thanks a bunch **

**Pyromaniac**


	5. Authors Note! Important!

**Hey Pyro here.**

**I'm sorry to say that this story is going to be discontinued.**

**I just have nothing for it and trying to keep my grades up in school is hard enough on me**

**So sorry for those of you who liked this story**

**I have a new account on here. **

**DevilMayCareXIII**

**The stories i am keeping are going to be transferred over to that one**

**Thanks**

**Pyromaniacxiiiviii**


End file.
